MGM Home Entertainment
MGM/CBS Home Video 1980-1982 1980-1981 Also_from_MGM-CBS_Mock-Up.svg 1981–1982 MGM/UA Home Video 1982 1982-2005 1982–1993, 1999 GW430mgm.jpg|First version MGM UA Home Video 1983.jpg|Second version Mgmua3.jpg|A black-and-white version was spotted on old films. Mgm_ua_esselte_byline.jpg|Logo with Esselte byline Coming_Soon_On_Videocasette.jpeg|The "Coming Soon On Videocassette" logo. Now_Playing_At_A_Theatre_Near_You.jpeg|The "Now Playing At A Theatre Near You" logo. MGM UA Home Video Logo 1983.PNG|MGM/UA Home Video Coming Attraction part 1 MGM UA Home Video Coming Attraction.PNG|MGM/UA Home Video Coming Attraction part 2 vlcsnap-2013-07-06-06h48m40s16.png|MGM/UA Home Video Coming Attraction part 3 MGM-UA-Home-Video-Dist.png Screen shot 2013-08-25 at 7.35.24 PM.png|Print logo seen on CBS/Fox releases. Tulane.png MGMUA distributed1.png|"Distributed exclusively by" print variant, used for Family Home Entertainment and USA Home Video releases from 1982 to 1985. MGMUA distributed2.png|Alternative version of the "Distributed exclusively by" variant, also on FHE/USA releases. RunawayTrain_video_UK-14.jpg MGMUA distributed3.png|"Distributed by" print variant, used for very early Turner Home Entertainment releases. MGM UA Home Video (2010) 35.jpg|Logo preceding Australian VHS trailer MGM-UA Front Cover.jpg MGM-UA Front Cover B.jpg MGM UA Home Video Australian Print Logo.png MGM UA Home Video '82 1983–1986 Mgmua2.jpg MGM UA Home Video (2010) 36.jpg 1918.png|Default cover art for MGM/UA's Diamond Jubilee Collection of feature films on video. A publicity still from a film would be inserted where Leo the Lion generally would be. MGM-UA Home Video Christmas logo.png|Christmas version of the logo 1989–2005 Mgmua.png|1989 version 1990_Variant.jpeg|1990 version 1992_Variant.jpeg|1992 version, the copyright info is positioned in the middle and the font is changed. 1993_Variant.png|1993 version 1995_Variant.png|1995 version 1996_Variant.png|1996 version 1997_Variant.png|1997 version 1998_Variant.jpeg|1998 version 1999_Variant.jpeg|1999 version 2000_Variant.png|2000 version 2001_Variant.png|2001 version MGM-UA2002.png|2002 version 2003_Variant.png|2003 version 2004_Variant.png|2004 version July 21, 1993–2005 MGM UA Home Video 1993 graphic comparison 1.png|The left for part of the logo shows a line that is not meant to be seen on the logo which is similar to a vhs effect even though it is displayed at high quality. The right side does not have the same quality as the one shown in left and some graphical glitches are cropped off. MGM UA Home Video 1993 graphic comparison 2.png|On the top, the sparkle particles on the right have more green value than the one on the left; The bottom one on the right has LCD colors which have magenta and mint combined and have a fuzzy look. The left one on the bottom doesn't have much magenta and bright green coloring on the particles. vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h28m39s138.png|The original/unremastered version of the opening logo. This logo with a little lower visual quality appears on DVDs such as Red Dawn, Hang Em' High and Get Shorty. This is a laserdisc variant that must have appeared on The Music Lovers and The Golden Age of Looney Tunes. MGM UA Home Video 1993 MGM Greats.png|The MGM Greats variant of the 1993 opening logo. vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h29m11s124.png|The original/unremastered version of the closing logo. File:Vlcsnap-2011-08-31-17h17m53s15.png|The closing logo of MGM/UA Home Video. vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h31m27s29.png|The original version of the theatrical trailer logo from Red Dawn and other late '97 DVDs. Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-18h52m11s159.png|Theatrical trailer logo _bABPaUYooUELpfpWu1K3A351607.png|A "Coming soon to a theater near you" logo AkRBjTCxxuy5gokV-xPGLA229254.png|A "Now avaliable On Videocassette" logo. MGM-UACSOVC.png|A "Coming Soon On Videocassette" logo MGMNPAATNY.png|A "Now Playing At A Theater Near You" logo MGM UA Home Video 'Rollercoaster' Opening Closing Logos MGM Home Entertainment 1998–2005 MGM DVD 1998–2013 1998–2003, 2005, 2012 2003–2013 Final Note As of 2005, with the acquisition of MGM by MGM Holdings, the post-May 1986 library was distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment until 2006 when 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment took over the distribution rights. Further video releases of the pre-May 1986 library are distributed by Warner Home Video. As of 2012, MGM uses the 2012 logo for their movies as their de-facto standard for DVD and Blu-ray releases of late 2012-present titles. See Also *MGM DVD Category:Entertainment Category:Multimedia Category:DVD Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:United Artists Category:Home videos in France